


Lead Me To The End

by strangeworlds



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (a lot of dancing), Childhood Friends, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teen Romance, They're Married Because I Said So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworlds/pseuds/strangeworlds
Summary: Rhett and Link have always danced together, you can't tell me otherwise.inspired by Rhett and Link dancing together in todays episode, because I'm a sucker
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lead Me To The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about dancing, I'm sure that's obvious if you read this. i just think it's very sweet to think of them dancing together <3
> 
> also r&l are 18 when the sex happens so if that's an issue, this is your warning. 
> 
> bullshitted the ending ngl its 1am

The first time they danced together was at a wedding. Rhett was 8, Link was 7. Neither of them remembers whose wedding it was, just that it was someone who went to the same church as their parents. It was the first wedding they attended, and they both felt very grown up. They weren’t allowed to go to the ceremony, because their parents knew they’d find it boring, but they went to the reception. They ate too much cake and made too much noise, and for the first time ever they didn’t get in trouble for it, because everyone else was doing the same thing. 

Link danced with his mom, but eventually he got bored and she let him run off to find Rhett. He found him not too far away, having somehow convinced an older girl to dance with him. Link laughed and pointed, making kissy faces and yelling “Rhett’s got a girlfriend” at the top of his lungs. He barely had the foresight to run when Rhett glared and leapt at him. He chased Link around the dancefloor, both of them weaving around adults dancing. Link started laughing, letting Rhett get close and then darting away. Eventually, Rhett forgot he was angry, and started laughing too. 

Link got tired first, because Rhett’s legs were just a little bit longer, and Rhett caught up to him. He squealed when Rhett grabbed him and turned him around, gleefully shouting “I got you!”, a triumphant little grin on his face. “Only ‘cuz I let you!” Link replied, while Rhett immediately started to argue. So Link grabbed Rhett’s hands and spun them around in a circle, laughing at the dazed look on Rhett’s face. Then Rhett smiled at him, and whirled them around the other way. 

They kept on that way, until they got dizzy, and stood giggling in between gasping breaths. The song changed to a slow one, and they stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Rhett grabbed Link’s hand before he could think twice about it, raising their clasped hands above their heads. It took Link a second to catch on, but when he did he blushed. He twirled himself around, and when he stopped in front of Rhett his eyes were sparkling. It was the first time Rhett can remember feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

Before they could figure out what to do next, they heard Link’s mom shouting for them. They smiled at each other and ran off into the crowd to find her, still holding hands. 

  
  


\----------------

  
  


The next time, Rhett was 14 and Link was 13 and were preparing for their first ‘real’ school dance. For Rhett, the knowledge that there was a good chance he might actually get to dance with a girl was getting to him, and the pressure was too much to handle. He knew the steps, he memorised them, but when he tried to put them to practice they just didn’t work. While Link was smug because he’d finally found something he was better than Rhett at, and he was savoring it. 

Rhett was not good at dancing. He wasn’t bad. Just not good. 

They were in Rhett’s room, after school, a few days before the dance. Link was stretched back on Rhett’s bed, languidly watching Rhett fumble the steps. Once in a while, he laughed at him, and when Rhett glared at him it only made him laugh more. 

Rhett whined and flopped dramatically on the floor. Link yawned.

“I’m never gonna get a girl to dance with me!” Rhett said miserably, and Link looked down at him. He looked genuinely dejected, and decided to take pity on his friend. 

“Get up, man.” 

Rhett ignored him, chose instead to cover his face with his hands and groan. “This is gonna be so embarrassing. I don’t even wanna go. It’s stupid.”

Link sighed and rolled off Rhett’s bed, kneeling beside his friend. “C’mon, man. You’re just mad ‘cuz I’m finally better than you at something.”

Rhett laughed in spite of his mood, uncovering his eyes to peer at Link’s smiling face between his fingers. “It’s just not natural.” He teased, and Link punched him on the arm. Rhett yelled, even though it wasn’t that hard, and dove at him. Link scurried away, holding up a finger to keep Rhett at bay. “Ah! If you hit me back I won’t help you.” He said, grinning like he was untouchable. Rhett rolled his eyes, but didn’t exact his revenge. For now. “How’re you gonna help me?” 

Instead of replying, Link reached out and grabbed Rhett’s hand in his, bouncing to his feet. “Stand up.” 

Rhett frowned at him warily, and Link sighed. He squeezed Rhett’s hand gently, and felt his apprehension melt away. “Stand up, Rhett.” He said again, softer.

This time Rhett complied, unfurling his ever growing legs and standing up. They stood face to face in silence for a moment. Then Link started to speak, directing Rhett’s hand to his waist. “So. I’m the girl-” 

“Well, obviously-” Rhett started with a smirk, but the sharp look Link shot him made his voice die in his throat. Gingerly, he put his hand on Link’s waist as an apology, relieved when Link let him. 

“So.” Link said again, giving Rhett one last look before he continued. “You lead. Because you need the practice.” He said, then looked at Rhett expectantly.

Rhett bit his lip and didn’t move, glancing at the closed door to his room. “Hey.” Link’s quiet voice brought him back from his head, and he turned back to look at his friend. “We’re just practicing.” Link told him, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as Rhett. 

Rhett nodded, and Link smiled as he shuffled on his feet in anticipation. Rhett could feel his hand getting sweaty as it clasped the other boy’s, but Link didn’t say anything, and he was grateful. 

“Left foot forward..” Link directed softly, stepping back when Rhett stepped forwards. “To the side.” Rhett mumbled, watching their feet move in unison. “And together.” They both whisper, and look up at each other with a grin. 

“Now back.” Rhett said, a little more confidently, and Link follows. “To the side,” he continues, looking at his feet again. “And together.” Link finished for him, smiling at Rhett when he eventually looked up.

“You got it, man!” Link cheered, and Rhett swelled with pride. Neither of them make any move to let the other go. 

“Now we just gotta make it flow. You’re kinda… stiff.” Link added, as Rhett raised his eyebrows. “I’m doing the steps.” He replied with a frown.

“I know, I know!” Link said quickly, not wanting to set Rhett off again. “I just mean. Y’know. Smoother.” He stepped a little bit closer, feeling his heart beat high in his chest. “Hold… hold me a little tighter.” He requested, voice barely above a whisper. Rhett swallowed but curled his hand around Link’s waist, his fingertips touching the dip of his spine. “Like that?” He asked, feeling his hands getting sweaty again. 

“Yeah..” Link mumbled, and suddenly his hand was gone from Rhett’s and he settled it on the taller boy's shoulder. He looked up at Rhett, waiting for his next move. In return, Rhett placed his now free hand on the other side of Link’s waist, bringing them almost chest to chest. Link felt the flush rise from his neck, so he lowered his gaze and rested his other hand behind Rhett’s neck. 

  
“Now do the steps.” 

Rhett stepped forward, to the side, then put his feet together. Then back, to the side, and together. Link followed like it was easy. And it was, for him. It was natural, and Rhett could feel it. There was no tension under his hands, Link moved like he was made for it. He only wondered what he felt like to Link. 

As if he could sense his tension, Link raised his head and smiled, his eyes sparkling. “That was good. Way better. Again.” 

Rhett swelled with the compliment, his chest brushing against Link’s as he led him through the steps once more. He wanted praise from Link again, wanted to see the proud look in his friends eyes. Wanted to impress him. 

He danced with more confidence, and they didn’t stop. They moved around Rhett’s room, and he somehow managed to avoid them bumping into all of the junk on his floor without taking his eyes off of Link’s. He wanted to spin Link around, lift him above the ground, above his head. Make him fly, then catch him in his arms. He didn’t dare try. 

They came to a slow standstill, and Rhett reached up to take Link’s hand from his shoulder, holding it high above their heads. Link smiled, getting the idea quickly this time. He twirled himself around under Rhett’s hand, while Rhett watched with wonder. Link stopped in front Rhett, looking up at him with smiling sky blue eyes. 

“Nice touch.” He complimented, and Rhett grinned. “Felt right.” 

They looked at each other for a silent moment, until Link broke it and lowered his head.

“This’d be a good time to kiss her… the, um. The girl you’re dancing with.” He blushed, only looking back up when Rhett made no move to let him go.

“You’re the girl.” Rhett mumbled, smiling as Link rolled his eyes. He wasn’t really mad, Rhett could tell. 

“I’m not a girl.” Link told him, voice serious. It felt like the air in the room changed. Rhett swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded. “I know.” 

It was quiet, and suddenly they both became very aware of their hold on each other. Then Rhett was the bravest he’d ever been, and dipped his head down low. Link tilted his head up to meet him, and then they were kissing. Soft and sweet, wholly unsure but more than happy to try. It only lasted a brief moment, blink and you’d miss it. When they pulled away from each other they were both bright red. They laughed, and kept laughing, unsure of what to say next. 

Luckily a moment later, Rhett’s mom calls them down for dinner, and they don’t need to think of what to say. They race down the stairs, hands clasped tightly until the second they reach the bottom.

At the dance, they both find a girl to dance with, and Rhett knows his steps. They hold their partners at arms length, and their eyes lock over their partners shoulders more often than not.

  
  


\--------------

  
  


They dance again on the night of their prom, when they’re both 18.

They have their respective dates, bought them corsages and took photos with them. Of course, they made sure to take photos together. Stupid ones, making silly faces and doing goofy poses, but it’s just to cover up for the fact that they want to simply hold each others hands and smile. 

They have fun at prom. They dance with their dates and steal glances at each other. Someone spikes the punch and Rhett makes sure he grabs himself and Link a couple of plastic cups full before someone of authority notices. It’s a nice night. 

At the end of it, Rhett catches Link by the hand in the hallway, just before he walks out the door. Their fingertips graze one another’s as they let go reluctantly. 

“Hi.” Link mumbled, and Rhett smiled. “Hi. Are you going home with her?” He asked quickly, sounding breathless. 

“Huh?” Link replied. “Oh, yeah. I said I’d drive her, so…” He shrugged. 

“No.” Rhett frowned. “I mean. Are you going  _ home  _ with her?” 

Link laughed as he caught on, glancing down at his feet. “Um.. I don’t…” 

“Don’t.” Rhett interrupted, not giving Link time to keep stammering. “Drive her home. Then meet me at that old house, on the west road. The one we took all those polaroid pictures in? And we found that bird? … and wrote our names on the wall?” 

Link nodded, overwhelmed. Rhett smiled at him, and he felt better. “I’ll be there, okay? Just meet me. I’ll be waiting.” 

He wrapped Link up in a one armed hug, but what no one else could see was the quick kiss to Link’s cheek that left him blushing as Rhett rushed through the doors and out of sight. 

-

Link drove his date home. He got an invitation to come inside, and replied with an awkward kiss on the cheek and a rushed excuse. He had somewhere to be. 

He drove off when she shut her front door behind her, heading west to the house Rhett told him to go to. For the first time, there was light coming from inside. As soon as he shut the engine off, Rhett appeared in the doorway. There was no door anymore, the house had long since been abandoned. It was falling apart. That’s why they loved it. It was their place. No one else would think to go there, so they had it all to themselves.

He met Rhett’s eyes and grinned, jumping out of the car and heading straight for him. He caught the mischievous glint in his friend’s eye just before he turned his back and ran inside. Link ran after him, like he always did. He followed Rhett into the room that was emitting the light he’d seen from outside, and was faced with a scene that he’d remember forever. 

The crumbling fireplace had been lit, casting the room in a soft orange glow, the shadows that the flames cast flickering on the walls as they moved. For once, it isn’t cold. There’s a small pile of wood for burning on the floor, which is clean, Rhett must have swept it. Safely away from the fire, there’s a small pile of blankets and pillows, loosely constructed into a bed. Beside that, there’s a black portable CD player, and a little stack of CD cases. 

Link blinked as he took it all in, amazed at all the trouble Rhett went to. He looked at him, finding him standing beside the fire, holding out a single sunflower for Link to take. 

“They were out of roses. Dunno why.” He said with a shrug, like it was an apology, and Link laughed. Rhett looked at him like he was an eager child bringing home a paper that got full marks. He wanted his drawing put up on the fridge, pride of place. He wanted Link to be pleased, to make him happy. To make him feel special.

Link sniffled, and reached out for the sunflower, twirling the stem in his hand. “You did this for me?” 

Rhett laughed, held his hands out like it was obvious. “You see anyone else here?” 

Link rolled his eyes, gesturing with the sunflower. “Don’t ruin it, smartass.” 

“Oh, baby, I am gonna make it so much better.” Rhett grinned, while Link pretended not to blush at being called ‘baby’.

Rhett’s long legs carried him over to the CD player and he picked it up, slotting a disc into place. “Borrowed it from Cole.” He explained sheepishly, making Link laugh. He put it back down on the floor, and stepped closer to Link as the song started to play. 

“Will you dance with me?” He asked, softly. There was something in his voice that said he was still a little afraid Link would say no. Link finally recognized the piano playing in the intro of the song, and tears welled up in his eyes as he took Rhett’s hand. “You’re playing me Lionel?” He asked, voice cracking. 

Rhett laughed fondly and nodded. Link knows he saw his eyes shining with tears, but Rhett will always say it was the smoke from the fire. They both know Link’s right. 

“I know you, Neal.” Rhett replied smoothly, and Link gave him a choked laugh in return. 

“Rhett, this is… I can’t believe you did all this for me.” Link said quietly, while Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s middle. “You like it?” He asked, hiding his face behind Link’s shoulder so he won’t have to see his face if he tells him no.

“Are you kidding? This is the best thing, ever. It’s perfect.” Link whispered, pulling Rhett’s head up so he could look at him. “I’m never gonna forget this.” He promised.

Rhett smiled fondly down at him, resting their foreheads together. “I wanted to give you a special night. I wish I coulda danced with you at prom.” He mumbled, his voice cracking. Link smiled in return and wrapped his arms behind Rhett’s back, swaying them gently. “This is better.” 

They danced while ‘Hello’ played softly in the background, harmonising with the odd crackle from the fireplace. They didn’t do steps, Rhett didn’t lead. They stood and swayed in each other's arms, and when the song ended, neither of them moved from where they were. 

“Thank you.” Link whispered, reaching up to kiss Rhett. He kissed him back with everything he had, holding him tightly against his chest. “Anything.” Rhett replied with a smile, making Link drag him down for another kiss. 

It grew passionate, deeper, the more used they got to it. It wasn’t soft and sweet like it usually is. It was real, and hungry. It burned like the fire beside them. They got lost in it, and wanted more. 

“I-I wanna give you a special night too.” Link said softly, letting Rhett go just enough to step towards the blankets on the floor. 

“Really?” Rhett asked, breathless already. “Y-you don’t have to. I just put those down so we could sleep…”

Link smiled and pulled him closer. “You really didn’t anticipate… anything?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking. It was Rhett’s turn to blush. “Fine, I brought… stuff. Just in case. We don’t have to-”    
  
Link cut him off with another kiss. “I want to… d’you?”

Rhett nodded quickly. “Yeah. I really, really want to.” 

Link smiled, and took him by the hand, lowering himself onto the floor and finding it surprisingly comfortable. “Show me.”   
  
Rhett didn’t need to be told twice, and followed him down. He lowered himself over Link, hovering so he didn’t rest his weight on him, but Link wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Rhett down and held him tightly, kissing him desperately. Rhett let himself go and rested his arms on either side of Link, letting his body rest on top of the other boys. Link groaned at the closeness, pushing Rhett’s suit jacket off his shoulders. He took the hint and peeled it off, as Link scrambled to do the same. There were too many buttons on both of their shirts, and they laughed at the time it took. Eventually they both got impatient and pulled them over their heads, casting them aside.

Link thought it would be cold, but between the fire and Rhett’s body against him, it felt like his blood was running hot. He spread his knees apart enough for Rhett to slip between them, both of them groaning softly. “That’s…” Rhett started, but gave up and shifted his hips instead. “So good.” He mumbled, as Link nodded and kissed him again. He opened his mouth up for Rhett and felt the other boy groan and lick inside his mouth. Link bucked his hips up against Rhett, lifting one leg to wrap around his hip. “You said… you bought stuff… what’d you bring?” Link asked breathlessly, looking up at him. 

Rhett blushed and distracted himself by running his fingers down Link’s body. He could feel the divots between his ribs - Link was still so skinny - and his heart beating. He touched the sparse chest hair still growing in, then smoothed his thumb over Link’s nipple, making his hips buck up as he moaned.  _ “Rhett.” _

“I-I brought… condoms. And some lotion, ‘cuz I couldn’t find-”   
  
Link cut him off, propping himself up on his elbows. “Get it.” 

Rhett nodded and stood up awkwardly, steadfastly ignoring the tent in his suit trousers as he went to retrieve his supplies. When he turned back, Link had his pants around his ankles and was just kicking them off. 

  
“Eager.” Rhett grinned, while Link just smirked and nodded at Rhett’s crotch. “Says you.”    
  
Rhett blushed, then blushed harder as Link dug his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, waiting one long torturous second before pulling them down his legs. “Your turn.” He said, a flush rising from his chest.

Rhett allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight in front of him. He’d never seen Link like this. 

  
“ _ Rhett”.  _ Link said, pulling Rhett out of his mind. He sounded so desperate, and a shiver went down Rhett’s spine when he realised it was him Link was desperate for. 

He lowered his hands to his trousers, unzipping his fly slowly, watching Link’s eyes drift down and stay there. He smirked, loving the feeling of Link watching him so eagerly. “Rhett.” Link said again, this time like a warning.  _ Hurry up. _

Rhett pulled the trousers down and kicked them away from his ankles, standing above Link in his boxers. Link licked his lips and his legs spread, what must have been subconsciously, and Rhett groaned at the thought. “Fuck.” He mumbled, tugging his boxers down and throwing them away, diving back on top of Link. He landed heavy, but Link didn’t mind. He wrapped himself around Rhett like a baby monkey, which in any other situation would have been adorable. But now, it pulled Rhett flush against him, and it was the hottest thing ever. Now there was no barrier between them, they rubbed up against each other freely, moaning. 

“Do it.” Link insisted, and Rhett didn’t really know what he meant, but he popped open the lotion and squeezed what felt like too much onto his fingers. “Are you sure?” He asked softly, and Link nodded immediately. 

“I want you… are you?” Link asked, and Rhett chuckled. “More than anything.” 

“Then do it.” Link breathed, then gasped as Rhett lowered his hand, loosening his grip on the other boy so his fingers could slip between Link’s thighs. At the first touch to his hole, Link felt his stomach muscles contract and moisture pearled at the head of his dick, swiping against his stomach. Rhett groaned at the sight, moving his fingers back and forth just to watch it happen again. 

“Rhett. Don’t tease.” Link mumbled, and Rhett tore his eyes away to look at him. “You’re so hot, Link.” 

He sounded so genuine that Link blushed, somehow more embarrassed by that than being spread open in front of his best friend. 

“Put it in.” He asked, and was met with one of Rhett’s slick fingers pushing inside of him. He didn’t account for how big Rhett’s hands had gotten, and was suddenly worried about fitting the rest of him inside himself. But then Rhett’s finger stroked slowly, and he wasn’t so worried. “Shit, Rhett. Hurry.” He whined, his cock leaking more, making his stomach shine in the firelight. 

“Oh, god.” Rhett mumbled, pushing his second finger in and feeling Link accommodate it eagerly. “You’re so tight… what if it hurts?” He asked, worried. 

“Don’t care.” Link shook his head. “I want you so bad, Rhett.” 

“I want you too.” Rhett said, and Link pulled him down for a kiss. It was sweet, and slow, and Rhett’s fingers brushed up against something inside Link that made him moan down his throat. “Shit, you gotta… put it in, man, I can’t…” Link gasped, while Rhett nodded and pulled his fingers out. 

Rhett grabbed a condom packet and tore it open, before it was pulled out of his hands by Link, who rolled it onto his cock like he’d done it before. The idea made Rhett burn with jealousy, but he knew it was irrational. This was Link’s first time, and it was Rhett’s too. 

Link pulled Rhett from his thoughts by stroking his dick slowly, base to tip and back again, with such a dark look in his eyes it made Rhett shiver. 

“I wanna fuck you.” Rhett mumbled suddenly, and Link’s eyes went wide. “Yeah… do it.” He groaned, laying back against the pillows as Rhett lowered himself over him again. 

It was awkward, at first. Rhett was hesitant to push in, afraid of hurting Link. Link, in turn, rocked his hips down against Rhett, feeling the head of his cock pushing inside him. Once the tip was in, Rhett didn’t ever want to think about hesitating again. He pushed his hips forwards, chest to chest with Link as they both gasped sharp breaths. After a few long moments, Rhett was all the way inside and he could feel Link’s thighs shake against him. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, worried. Link nodded, then arched his back. “Yeah. It’s so good though.”

“Really?” Rhett asked, thrusting forwards slowly, making Link gasp. “You feel so good.” Link replied, grabbing onto Rhett’s shoulders and digging his nails in.

“Fuck. You do too.” Rhett moaned, tucking his head into Link’s neck as he built up an unsteady rhythm, losing the ability to speak. Link was reduced to the same, desperate noises being pushed from deep in his throat whenever Rhett fucked his hips forwards. 

“Jesus, Rhett… I’m not… I can’t hold on for much longer.” Link cried, dragging his nails down Rhett’s back, surely leaving scratch marks. Rhett just groaned and nodded into his neck, doing all he could to hold off his own release until Link came first. “Yeah… me too… I wanna feel you come, Link. When I’m inside you, please.” He lowered his hands to the backs of Link’s thighs, holding tightly as he felt Link start to twitch around him. 

“Oh, god, fuck…” Link moaned, reaching down between their bodies to stroke his cock, once, twice, and then he was crying out and spilling all over his stomach. “Rhett!” 

Rhett was left speechless as he felt Link’s body spasm and tighten around him, moving his hips desperately as he came just seconds after Link did, amazed he had managed to hold out for as long as he did. He kept moving his hips until Link made a soft noise, and he stilled. He didn’t pull out, instead ducked his head down and kissed Link. 

It was soft, and tired, and when Rhett pulled away Link looked the same. Soft and tired. He smiled down at him and they both laughed, struggling to believe what just happened. After a moment, Rhett pulled out gingerly, unable to resist looking as he did so. It made Link squirm. “That’s so dirty, man.” He mumbled, but he didn’t sound upset about it. 

“You just came with my dick inside you.” Rhett reminded him smugly, and Link rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. 

Link pulled a blanket over himself while Rhett disposed of the condom and then crawled in beside him, immediately wrapping Link up in his arms.

“I love you.”

Link smiled and turned towards him, shifting closer. “I love you too.” 

They fell asleep as the fire started to die, the Lionel Richie CD still playing softly in the background of their dreams. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


They dance when they go to college. They discover their mutual love for Merle Haggard and every week or so Rhett will turn up with a new record to listen to, and they’ll lie on the floor in opposite directions, heads together, just listening. At some point Link will get up and start dancing, and more often than not manages to pull Rhett up to dance with him. Link is still better, but Rhett dances with him because he knows Link loves when they dance together. Sometimes they turn the music up loud enough to cover up the sound of one of their beds slamming against the wall, even if most of the time it doesn’t do the trick. They don’t really care. 

After college, when they move in together and start different jobs, it’s harder to find time together. But once a week, without fail, one of them will turn on some classic Lionel Richie (Link) and grab the other one (Rhett) by the hand, and they’ll sway until the sky goes dark, lost in each other's arms.

When they give up their day jobs and embark on the new adventure of making videos on the internet, they find less and less time for dancing. Sometimes Link will do it on camera, for a joke, and Rhett will smile fondly and watch out of the corner of his eye. When they’re done filming, Rhett will take Link by the hand and pull him aside. He’ll ask him to dance again, this time just for him, and Link always does. He loves watching Link dance. He was always better at it anyway.

They find a day for themselves to dance in amongst their hectic schedule. They invite their close friends and family to dance too. But before that, it’s the ceremony. They’re allowed to go to this one. In fact, it’s pretty important that they go, because it’s theirs. And at the reception, they dance all night, even when Rhett’s back starts to ache and Link’s shoulder gets sore. They just start to sway.

And this time they don’t have to worry about anyone seeing them dance together, or hold hands as they move across the floor. 


End file.
